


Ignite Me

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dancing, Drinking, Eren's Shitty Dance Moves, Everyone's hammered in this, Fluff, M/M, Slight Frottage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking?, drunk talk, lmao thats a tag?, post episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He didn't know whether it was in the heat of the moment, or if it was the amount of alcohol in his system. All he knew is that, he wanted to taste the others lips on his own.





	

It was a full moon that night. The new recruits of the Survey Corps had been offered wine, as a 'thank you' for risking their lives for the next steps of humanity. They had all gathered in the recreation room of the Headquarters and were laughing, and dancing to folk music that played on the record player. Armin hadn't seen so many smiles in one night before; even though most of them were flat-out drunk, though the blonde could tell these smiles were  _genuine._ Heck, even Mikasa was giggling away with Sasha in the corner. The sad thing was, it's like everyone was drinking to forget about what was in reality, whether who was going to die out on the fields; just being able to forget for one night was a blessing in their eyes.

Armin sighed, his blue eyes watching the clear liquid wade around in his glass, he tried picturing it as if it was the ocean, the clear blue waves crashing onto the golden sand of the beach. He would dig his toes into the sand, feeling the grains envelope them, while hearing the sea dance in the wind. He could almost just taste the fresh air. Unfortunately, his dreams couldn't last as long as he'd hoped. His attention had been captured by his Corporal's screech.

With wide-eyes, he stared at the drenched man. Hanji was hammered, and was cackling up a storm on the floor. She must've dumped something on him. Levi, glared at her with a flushed face and started to scold her. He really was a neat freak. Everyone else was either laughing silently, still dancing, or passed out. Well, Krista was the only one passed out, poor girl could only handle 2 glasses then she was out. Ymir was to her right and was lazily petting Krista's blonde locks.

"Why did I consider  _this_ a good idea?" Armin heard Levi mutter before exiting the room, probably to go scrub the living fuck out of floors.

Armin glanced over to the four in the middle of the room, Eren, Reiner, Connie, and Jean. They were trying to form a kick line, but it came out sloppy.  They all had flushed faces and drunken grins plastered on their lips. Connie was literally a few inches in the air, hence his height. Their kicks were out of time and Eren accidentally kicked Reiners shin, causing him to topple backward bringing Eren and Connie with him. A few heads turned in their direction, watching the chaos unfold before them. 

"Man, you guys  _fuck-fucking_ s-suck at kicklines." Jean slurred, wobbling on his own two feet. "but, I love you guys? You guys, are the fucking- bomb. It's-It's an honor to serve- _hic -_ next to you.." Armin chuckled a bit, taking another sip from his wine. Eren sat up and happily laughed, and how Armin  _loved_ it. Just hearing how carefree and light it felt. 

The next few minutes passed by, Hanji pulled herself off the ground and stumbled out of the room. Another few minutes, and Ymir had called it as she slung Krista over her shoulder and walked out, followed by Jean and Connie. Armin was only slightly drunk at that point, knowing someone had to stay sane for awhile. He thought that person would be Mikasa, but after someone had held a glass out to her, she snatched it and downed it. He figured she wanted to forget as much as everyone else did that night.

Armin listened in on some of the conversations, Reiner and Eren were talking about life outside of the wall, he smiled to himself. Eren remembered all the things he had told him about the ocean. Sasha and Mikasa on the other hand, were talking about food. Not surprising, the brunette was literally drooling all over Mikasa as she explained all of her traditional meals. Merely seconds later, Sasha had fallen asleep leaning against Mikasa. The raven-haired girl picked up Sasha and looked at Armin before mouthing: 'you got them?' gesturing to Reiner and Eren. Armin snickered and nodded. Mikasa nodded her head, and turned to leave the room. 

The blonde got up from his seat, and walked over to the record player. Sifting through the many tracks. He found one that looked,  _familiar._ He picked it up and placed it in the record player. It ended up being a small tune from his childhood, Eren's head perked up at the sound as well. The two had locked eyes, and Reiner took that as a small hint of them wanting to be alone or something. 

"I'm going to head to bed, night dudes." Reiner tiredly mumbled, as he got up from the desk and left. Then, there were two.

Armin let out a small laugh, "this brings back so many memories." Eren nodded in agreement, his eyes tracing the cracks in the wooden table beneath him. The taller of the two got up and just started to dance to rhythm of piece.

Armin watched him carefully, taking in all his movements. The fire cracked, and Eren let out a small laugh. His pinkish lips parted slightly, his eyes closed in a small bliss. He looked so.. graceful. He didn't know whether it was in the heat of the moment, or if it was the amount of alcohol in his system. All he knew is that, he wanted to taste the others lips on his own. Seem's his legs agreed with that notation and moved towards Eren. He grabbed the other's collar and tugged him down, crashing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Again, he didn't know why. Most likely the alcohol.

He could taste the wine on Eren's lips as he pulled back, with a small breath. 

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Eren asked, voice husky. Armin breathed out a chuckle, "too long." They stared at each other for awhile, before Eren ducked down and kissed him a bit more roughly this time. He slipped his calloused hands under Armin's button-up and he could hear Armin's breath hitch in his throat. His hands roamed freely, feeling the untouched skin, how soft it felt.

Compared to himself, Armin was like a goddess. He smelt like how he imagined the ocean, fresh and free. If Eren was being real, he didn't think Armin deserved any of this, he was too pure for it all. Yet here he was, recruitment night with the Survey Corps, getting drunk and making out with his best friend. Though Eren didn't mind, he was enjoying the fuck out of it.

Armin wrapped his hands around Eren's neck, in a desperate need to get closer. Eren pulled away slightly, their lips ghosting one another's. He slipped his hands out of Armin's button-up and grabbed hold of the others thighs. Quickly taking the hint, Armin wrapped both legs around Eren's waist and allowed himself to be carried. He was almost immediately, laid back onto a table. Quickly ducking down into the crook into of his neck, peppering small kisses all over. Armin couldn't help but let a small smile slip. Biting down on the juncture of Armin's neck, causing the blonde to gasp and tug at Eren's shirt. 

"Oh god, please don't fuck on the table." Levi's voice sounded from the entrance. Both Armin and Eren shot up and stared back at Levi. He had a pail full of cleaning supplies, and was wearing his cleaning scarves. "S-Sorry.." Armin stuttered out, jumping off the table. "We'll just be out of here," he quickly muttered while grabbing Eren's forearm and running out in a hurry. 

Levi was the  _biggest_ cockblock.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you get that drunk off of wine? Probably not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
